Nightwing Wiki:Manual of Style
The Nightwing Wiki's Manual of Style is a writing guide for editors in an effort to keep this wiki running at a consistent standard of quality. Editors should strive to keep a homogeneous and consistent style, as if the entire wikia was edited by only one person. This includes having great level of organization and being as professional as possible. The Manual of Style is by far one of the most important policies on this wiki. Perspective Articles written on this wikia should be in a neutral-point-of-view. Meaning there should be no level of bias. While we're the Nightwing Wikia, we also focus on even the most of remote characters with brutal honesty. At no point should we show any form of bias. Neutral point of view. The perspective in writing depends on the section but for the majority, be sure to write within an in-universe style. Keep in mind we're not Wikipedia so we can afford to write in such a way. There will be sections in which will be fine to write in an out-of-universe...but If it's not specified, assumed in-universe. Conciseness Because comics span for years on end (especially since the character in particular this wiki focuses on is over 75+ years old), it be extremely difficult to sit and try to be detail. We advise conciseness when writing within the articles. Try to write what is relevant and be sure to keep sections such as Trivia and Notes to a minimum and not burst it with tons of information. Content Language This wikia is an ENGLISH-oriented wikia. While elements of foreign languages may be shown, remember this is an english wikia. As such, much of the forums, blog posts, discussion, and whatnot should be in English and not in any other language. Spelling in words There are different types of English; such as: American English and British English. To prevent this from leading to conflicts, the Nightwing Wiki choses American English as our main form of English. For more information, see American and British English spelling differences on Wikipedia. Plagiarism Do not provide works, data, and/or images of other sites to Nightwing Wikia if it may/will violate the terms of the Use and Policy of both the Wikia and the site in question. As the editors of their respective sites worked hard on their articles, it is unjust to copy and claim the information as their own without contributing credit to the original contributor. If anyone is caught plagiarizing from other sites without contributing their sources and/or violating their policy, the content will be removed. The user responsible for the content will be subjected to punishment depending on the severity of the plagiarized work. The punishment can range from a warning to permanent removal from the Nightwing Wikia. Exceptions to the case include: the material contributed is by the original contributor that provided the information to both the sites, or have some form of approval from the site in question. Original artwork that are not claimed and/or distributed by any other sites are excluded. In addition, official sites and shopping sites, such as auction sites or direct sale sites, and sites of an alternative language are excluded as well. If anyone finds any information that is potentially plagiarized from sites other than the exceptions given in the last paragraph, please report to the Administrators on the Wikia. While stating why it is considered to be plagiarized and providing proof of plagiarized works is optional, it would greatly speed up the process of checking and allow the making of the final decisions. If you wish, you may also remove the plagiarized content yourself, but please do report and remove the plagiarized content only. Tense For the majority, most articles should be written in a present tense unless a character is confirmed to be currently deceased.